Igor VS Selina/Don't Lose Your Marble
Igor VS Selina is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Bright Eyes recives a letter offering her the chance to be an actress, but Igor later finds out it's a trap set by the Stoneheart Six./Drumstick teaches his friends how to play marbles, but they turn out to be better at the game then him, which gets him jealous. Plot Act 1: Igor VS Selina Part 1 (Cooler walks into the pound building carrying a bag of mail.) Cooler: Oh boy. What a lot of mail. (TJ and Kojiro enter.) Cooler: Oh, there's a couple of packages for you guys. (Cooler gives a package each to TJ and Kojiro. Bright Eyes and Igor enter.) Bright Eyes: Hi, Cooler. Do you have any mail for us? Cooler: Let me see... (Cooler pulls out a letter and hands it to Bright Eyes.) Bright Eyes: A letter? Igor: What does it say, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: I don't know. Let's find out. (Bright Eyes opens the letter and starts reading it.) Igor: Well, what does it say? Bright Eyes: It's a letter offering a chance to be an actress! Cooler: This again? Remember the last time you were offered to be an actress? Bright Eyes: I'm sure this is different, Cooler. Igor: I don't know. It sounds kind of suspicious to me. TJ: I agree with Igor. It could be another trick by Samuel Quentin. (Nose Marie enters.) Nose Marie: Cooler honey, is my Complete Guide to All My Puppies in that package? Cooler: Let me see... (Cooler grabs two packages. He then sees a third page with Nose Marie's name on it and grabs it with his foot.) Cooler: Is this it? Nose Marie: Yes. Bright Eyes: Nose Marie, look at this letter I got. Nose Marie: Don't tell me it's another offer for you to become an actress. Bright Eyes: It is. Nose Marie: Not this again. Bright Eyes: I'm sure this is different. Besides, what can go wrong? Cooler: Can someone grab this package? My toes are getting sore. (Meanwhille at Kaptain Kid's hide-out.) Kaptain Kid: Excellent. Just excellent. Now that Bright Eyes has received the letter I sent to her, she'll be mine. (A shadowy figure enters.) Kaptain Kid: Of course, I cannot do it alone. With your help, my plan will be victorious. So, you better not fail me or you will suffer the same fate my uncle suffered. Understand? (The shadowy figure nods. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Bright Eyes is picking out a dress to wear while Nose Marie rubs Cooler's toes.) Cooler: I guess that's the last time I'll hold a package with my feet. (Chic enters) Chic: Hi Bright Eyes. Is it true that you're going to be an actress? Bright Eyes: Yes. (A young woman enters.) Young woman: Are you Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Yes. Who are you? Woman: I am Paula Gomez, your new agent. Bright Eyes: Agent? Paula Gomez: Yes. Are you looking forward for your rise to stardom? Bright Eyes: You bet! (Igor and Tony enter.) Tony: Hold it! How do we know you're not working for Kaptain Kid or Katrina Stoneheart? Paula Gomez: Who are they? Igor: Your employers, that's who! (Gamma enters.) Gamma: What's going on? Cooler: (Pointing to Paula with his foot) That's Bright Eyes' agent, Paula. (Gamma puts Cooler on his shoulder.) Gamma: (Looking at Paula, whispering) She looks familiar, doesn't she? Cooler: No. Not to me. Gamma: If I am not mistaken, she looks like Selina Quentin. Cooler: Who's Selina Quentin? Gamma: Selina Quentin is the older sister of Samuel Quentin. Cooler: Wait. I remember hearing something about her. Didn't she used to be a hypnotist? Gamma: From what I gather, she used to be known as Sven Quentin. One day, after her brother was arrested for robbery, Selina left her show and vowed revenge on those who locked up her brother. We'd best keep an eye on her. Cooler: I think you're right. By the way, do you have any pain cream? Gamma: Why? Cooler: (Wiggling his toes) My toes are still sore. (Gupta(painted to look like a siamese cat) enters.) Bright Eyes: Who's that, Paula? Paula Gomez: He's your co-star. (Gamma gets a suspicious look on his face.) Gamma: And just exactly who are you? Gupta: (In a stuffy voice) Who, me? My name is Shanghai. Gamma: Well, Shanghai, I think you're feeling a little wet. Gupta: But, I haven't taken a bath yet. Gamma: No. But, you will now! (Gamma and Cooler each grab a bucket of water and splashed water on Gupta, washing off the paint.) Gupta: No! Gamma: Just as I thought! Cooler: Gupta! Paula: Gupta! They're on to us! Gupta: No duh, Captain Obvious! (Paula and Gupta rush out.) Bright Eyes: I should have known! Igor: Good thing you exposed that tiger. Part 2 (Back at Kaptain Kid's hideout, Kaptain Kid is hollering at Gupta and Paula.) Kaptain Kid: YOU IDIOTS! Gupta: But, young master, it was my master's birdbrained idea in the first place! Kaptain Kid: What we need is plan B. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Gamma is rubbing pain cream on Cooler's foot.) Gamma: Well, that's that. Cooler: (Wiggling his toes) Ah. That feels better. Igor: You don't suppose if Paula is working for Kaptain Kid, do you? Gamma: Of course she is. Besides, why else would Gupta be with her? Cooler: At least Bright Eyes is safe. (Bright Eyes enters, wearing her dress she wore on Valentine's Day.) Bright Eyes: What do you think, Mr. Gamma? Gamma: Well, that's a very nice dress you're wearing. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, thank you, Mr. Gamma. (Paula enters.) Paula: I, um... I apologize for earlier. You see, they got the wrong co-star. Igor(whispering to Bright Eyes): I still wouldn't trust her if I were you. Paula: Well, then, are we ready for the first filming? Bright Eyes: Well, I don't think I want to be an actress anymore. Paula: You don't? Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I thought that you wanted to be an actress. Why do you decline? Bright Eyes: I just changed my mind. That's all. Paula: It's okay. I understand but let's go outside and discuss something. (Gamma points his sword to Paula.) Gamma: She is staying. She is not going anywhere. Bright Eyes, go with Cooler to the arcade room. (Cooler and Bright Eyes run to the arcade room.) Gamma: Still want revenge for your brother, Selina Quentin? Paula(Now revealed as Selina): How did you know?! Gamma: Your criminal records gave it away. Igor! You call the police while I detain her. Selina: Oh no you don't! (Selina disappears.) Gamma: Just as I thought. She can appear and disappear at well. Igor, go see if Bright Eyes is okay. (Puppy Power twinkles over Gamma and Igor.) Bright Eyes: Iggy! Mr. Gamma! Help! (Selina appears in front of Cooler and Bright Eyes.) Part 3 Selina: You're not going anywhere. (Gamma and Igor appear and shield Cooler and Bright Eyes.) Gamma: Don't you dare lay a finger on my employer's puppy. Selina: What is your problem, cyborg? Can't a girl get revenge on a group of mutts who got her brother tossed in the slammer? Gamma: I took down female suspects like you and threw them behind bars. I don't give an owl's hoot of who or what you are. You lay a finger on Bright Eyes, you will answer to me. Get the picture? Selina: Oh, yeah? Let's see what you got, metal face. (Gamma grabs his sword and slices Selina's hair. Selina gets a frightened look on her face.) Gamma: Would you like me to aim for your neck? Act 2: Don't Lose Your Marble Part 1 (Drumstick is in a patch of dirt near his house, playing marbles on his own. Winky enters.) Winky: Hi, Drumstick! Drumstick: Hi, Winky. Winky: What are you doing? Drumstick: Practicing my aim. Winky: Your aim? Drumstick: Yeah. See? (Drumstick shoots a marble and knocks three marbles out of the circle.) Winky: Wow oh wow! That was cool! Drumstick: Say, you want to learn? Winky: Yes. I've always wanted to learn marbles. (Winky sits down with Drumstick.) Drumstick: Now, let me show you how it's done. Winky: Okay. Drumstick: Now, you aim your marble at the specific target... Winky: Yes. Drumstick: Then, you shoot the marble, like this. (Drumstick flicks the marble out of his hand with his thumb and knocks two marbles out of the ring.) Drumstick: See? And those two marbles give me two points. And I can shoot again until I miss. If I had an opponent, they'd have their turn after my miss. Winky: Cool. Can I try? Drumstick: Go ahead. Winky: Thanky you, Drumstick. (Winky aims her marble at some other marbles. She shoots the marble and the marble knocks out three marbles.) Winky: Wow! Did you see what I did? Drumstick: Impressive. Winky: I'm going to go get Bright Eyes and Iggy! I can't wait to show them. (Winky leaves and returns with Bright Eyes and Igor.) Winky: Say, Bright Eyes, Iggy, wanna play marbles? Drumstick is going to teach you how. Bright Eyes: Okay, teach us. Drumstick: All right, watch carefully. (Drumstick aims his marble and shoots it, knocking out three marbles out of the ring.) Drumstick: Ta da! Igor: Extravagant! Can we try? Drumstick: Sure. Go ahead. Choose your shooter. Igor: What?! No way! I hate guns. Drumstick: No, I mean choose a marble. Igor: Oh. Sorry that I misunderstood. Drumstick: That's okay. So, which marble do you want to use? Igor: I'll try the pink one. Drumstick: Okay, Iggy. (Igor grabs his marble, aims, and then shoots the marble, knocking five marbles out of the ring.) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Iggy, you're good! Igor: And I thought pranks were my thing. Drumstick: Well, Bright Eyes, wanna go? Bright Eyes: Go where? Drumstick: I mean do you want to try at marbles? Bright Eyes: Oh. Sure, Drummy. Where do I start? Drumstick: well, first, select a marble. (Bright Eyes grabs a marble.) Bright Eyes: Now what? Drumstick: Aim and then flick your marble at the target. Every marble you knock out of the circle is a point. Bright Eyes: Okay. (Bright Eyes shoots her marble and knocks out a few marbles.) Bright Eyes: Bow oh wow! I did it! Drumstick: Wow indeed. It took me weeks to get it right. You guys got it right out of the box. Very impressive. Winky: Drumstick, you're not jealous, are you? Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Trivia This fan made episode marks the first appearence of Selina Quentin. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters